The ultimate goal of this project is to develop an improved system for recombinant antibody manufacturing in mammalian cells through the controlled in vivo co-expression of non-native transcription activators and positive cofactors that function to specifically amplify recombinant gene expression. Such a system is not currently commercially available and will allow researchers and drug development companies to produce recombinant antibodies and other recombinant protein molecules at a significantly higher yield and lower cost than currently available systems.. We propose to develop a series of novel chromosomally-integratable mammalian expression vectors that direct recombinant protein expression via a strong viral promoter and are activated by the co-expression of the well characterized chimeric transcription factor GAL4-VP16 and positive cofactor PC4 .. We are confident that we can achieve this goal and develop this technology as our company, AscentGene, Inc, has the ability to produce stable cell lines, characterize protein expression levels, and purify recombinant proteins .. In addition, our team has over 17 years of experience including 25+ peer-reviewed publications in the transcription factor field, and over 30 years of combined experience in recombinant protein expression and purification in mammal[an systerns.